


What the future holds

by FandomFreak_Auslly



Category: Austin & Ally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFreak_Auslly/pseuds/FandomFreak_Auslly
Summary: Austin is dreaming. He thinks. "Ok sweetie, who are your parents?" "Austin and Ally Moon. Why?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> No particular time line
> 
> After the episode where he goes to the future
> 
> I didn't care for the ending a whole lot, and I got this idea from a meme on pinterest, and I liked this a lot, so I made you a new and improved version. Austin and Ally ARE dating.

Austin was dreaming. Or at least he thought so. Everything was so bland. There were no bright colors, just dull and faded white. And he pretty much hated it.

He walked through a plaza, somewhere he didn't recognize. The sky was a dull gray, the shrubbery a very depressing pale pigment that vaguely resembled color. As he walked he looked for something he recognized. He came to what he assumed was kind of like a food court, but people were wearing boring, lame pieces of cloth, masquerading as clothes.

He was shooting at a table when he saw a long pony tail of ombre dark hair with blonde tips, and wearing ripped white skinny jeans, a tight tank top with a long white necklace. She was wearing white wedges.

He jumped up and ran to her. "ALLY!" He shouted.

His friend didn't turn. "Ally?" He said and tapped her shoulder. Yep, it was her. "Come on Als."He said and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey you like my dad. Just you know, younger. Though, I'm pretty sure he is still considered one of the more handsome men in our district." Ally told him.

"Ally, its me." He said, a little desperate.

"Ally? No that's my mom, I'm Alice." She said. That's when he started to freak out. Was Ally married?

"Ok, sweetie, who are your parents?" He asked.

"Man, you really are like my dad." She told him, sounding a bit in awe.

"Alice." He warned.

Alice relented. "Ok ok, sorry DAD, they're Austin and Ally Moon, why?" She asked, looking at him strangely when he smiled so big, that it might actually be a little creepy.

"Uh, thanks Alice, see you around princess. Uh just for my own curiosity, how old are you?" His own princess. He liked that sound of that. Plus he knew she saw that fatherly part of him that actually was her father.

"Fourteen next week,y baby brother is ten."

Austin had somehow managed to get to the Moon senior' s house. He peered through the window. Inside was ally,short, thin, looking barely over twenty one, an Austin who looked good with the age. His face slimmer, his hair combs back, his outfit sensible, but still good looking. Next to him and ally future selves was a small child, about ten with blonde hair, and brown eyes sat between the two. "Tell your Mommy you're sorry." The little boy breaks down.

"I'm so sorry mommy, I didn't mean to get jam on your picture."He cried, grasping onto his mother.

"It's ok honey, but why don't I help you get the jam off?" The little boy nodded.

He ran off and present day Austin watched as future Austin kissed future Ally. From behind her he whispered into her hair, "so when's the next baby?" He put his hands on her stomach.

"Hmm, well see huh?" Ally told old him.

Austin jolted awake, huge smile increasing his fave. He realized he and Ally had dozed off while they were wrtting the song.


End file.
